The Child of the Void
by Mystera
Summary: Lina has been separated from her friends. In a journey to meet up with them, she stumbles across a strange girl, with no clue of who or what she is. Just to let you know, it's not amnesia. Formerly titled as Risque. Wish i could tell you more, but read.
1. The meeting of the child

Risqué  
  
Summary: Takes place after Try. A new power comes into view for Lina Inverse and her crew. A new member has to many secrets, and a past she doesn't know. Read and Review to find out what happens to our beloved Slayers!  
Rating: R  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
Language: English  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Whazzup?? I finally posted something new! If any of you haven't read my fic, The Frustrated Ones, for shame!! It's funny, and not a bit serious, unlike this one. Well, enough with my babbling, and enjoy my new scheme-er- FanFic...   
On another note, most of the dialogue goes back and forth, from Lina to whoever she's talking to.  
  
~: thought  
*:action  
  
Disclaimer: My fics don't cost a thing! I don't own anything. Even if I did, I'd lose it......  
  
~~~&****&~~~  
  
It was a fine morning as Lina Inverse peacefully walked down the morning moistened earth road. The smell of the dew on the grass and the fresh feeling of the cool breeze left Lina feeling exhilarated.  
  
~I wonder what I would've done if I didn't get this morning boost! At least I'm getting a head start on my way to the village.~  
  
She looked through her bag to find her canteen and opened it, only to find that it was empty.  
  
~Oh, great. Now, where was that spring again?~  
  
She kneeled down on the ground , and took her pack off her back and set it on the ground.  
She rummaged through all of her belongings to find the map of the local area she was in.  
  
~Here it is...~  
  
Looking at the map, she figured she had to take a 10 minute walk eastward to get to the nearest spring.  
  
~Oh, great. I don't even have any food, and the walk to the village will take me 6 more hours! I hope the water will hold me up until then.~  
  
She picked herself up, dusted her knees off, and headed east for the spring.  
While walking there, she daydreamed about the exotic foods she would encounter at the new city where she would meet Gourry. Slowly, she ran through her plans for the next week. She would get to the village in 6 hours. From there, she would head North to some city near Saillune, and meet up with Gourry. The next day, Gourry and her would go to Saillune Castle to meet up with Zelgadis and Amelia. Then they would have a big feast and tell of their recent travels and discoveries while separated. That's the part that intrigued Lina the most.  
  
~ We all really shouldn't be separated for this long. It's unhealthy! The only company I've had recently are the unexpected visits from Xelloss, which haven't been so unexpected lately. He always comes around dinner and the time I go to bed, come to think of it...~  
  
Before Lina knew it, she arrived at the spring. Unbeknownst of the girl next to her, she kneeled down and started replenishing her canteens.  
  
"Hello."   
  
"Ahhhh!!" screamed Lina, as she lost her balance and went head-first into the spring.  
  
When Lina resurfaced, she came face-to-face with the girl who scared her shitless, who was now laughing her ass off.  
  
"Haha.. Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" said the girl, trying very hard to supress her laughter.  
  
"Heh..It's ok..." Lina said, while trying to contain her temper.  
  
"Here. Let me help you."  
  
The girl kneeled down and helped her up out of the water. Lina was dripping wet, and looked semi-shocked from the cold of the water. The girl offered her a towel, which Lina gladly excepted.  
They sat down on the banks of the spring, and began to chat.  
  
"Thanks." said the ever-calmer Lina.  
  
"No problem."   
  
"By the way, I never caught your name."  
  
"Oh, me? I don't really...have a..name..But..you can call me Jade." said Jade, very nervously.  
  
"Wait..What do you mean you 'don't have a name'?"  
  
" I've never had one... So, I made one up for myself."  
  
Lina felt a strange aura around this girl. Something was different about her, but she couldn't place a finger on it. She looked at her appearance: Long, jet-black curly hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a smile that sent a wave of uneasiness up your body. Yep. There was definitely something strange about her.   
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, me? I'm Lina Inverse."  
  
A flash of hope flickered in Jade's eyes.   
  
" So..Where are you headed?" said Jade.  
  
"Well, I don't quite remember the name of the village, but it's 6 hours North of here. From there I'm headed to Saillune. You?"(lina)  
  
"Same here. I'm not going on any business or anything. I have nothing else better to do. Besides, I heard of the great food Saillune has!"(Jade)  
  
"Yeah, me too! I've got an idea. Why don't we travel together?"  
  
"That would be nice. I don't usually travel with people, so it would be a nice change."  
  
"All right, then! Off to the village 6 hours North of here!!"  
  
"...I think it's called Aville."  
  
"Oh. Ok...On to Aville!"  
  
"...Right then..*sweatdrop*"  
  
  
  



	2. Jade meets Xelloss.

  
  
During their little venture, they chatted and giggled like old friends, talking of their lives and funny stories. Jade was fascinated by Lina's life. A young, beautiful sorceress who traveled the world with her friends. It sounded like a fairy tale to her.   
  
"So, Jade. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" questioned Lina.  
  
A shadow was cast over Jade's face. "..There really hasn't been anything too great in my life. I don't know anything about my family, if I even have one...I've traveled around alone, trying to solve my mystery, but the more I find, the more confused I become."  
  
Lina blinked in shock. "...What have you found?"  
  
Jade looked ahead. "...I have no family. No mother, no father. Nothing. I don't even know if I'm human."  
  
Lina comforted her. " That must be horrible. But maybe my friend Xelloss can help you with your racial problem! He usually comes to visit me around dinner time. He keeps the loose ends between all of us tied up. He may be a monster, but he's never really lied."  
  
Jade smiled. " He sounds amusing."  
  
"You don't know that half of it!" Lina laughed.  
  
  
The two continued their journey into Aville.   
  
~*~  
  
3 hours later, they reached their destination. They checked into a comfy inn, and searched the town shops for a restaurant.  
  
" How about this one?" said Jade, reading a sign. " Phibby's Pub..."  
  
Lina laughed. " Yeah, we may as well try it. But that sounds like Phibrizo's Pub to me! I doubt that, the little bastard's dead."  
  
Jade looked unsure. "Well...Maybe one of Hellmaster's followers decided to set one up in his memory.."  
  
Lina looked at Jade. "So...You know about Hellmaster Phibrizo too, I guess."  
  
Jade shifted her weight. "Well, yeah. I just don't sit around without a good education of the world around me. I am a traveler. It would be a stupid idea to run around without a single clue about who's who and what's going on."  
  
"Very wise concept, you have there." Lina chuckled.  
  
Jade smiled. "Yep! Well...I'm famished, can we eat??"  
  
"You don't have to ask me if we can eat! Food is the #1 priority for health!!"  
  
With that, they entered the Pub.  
  
~*~  
  
The pub was your average basement-type bar. Pictures of famous Mazoku hung around the booths, and pictures of Mazoku gone wacky were pasted behind the bar, making one huge collage.  
  
Lina and Jade approached the bartender, and began asking him a barrage of questions.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." Lina asked. " Would you mind telling me why this is called 'Phibrizo's Pub?"  
  
The bartender stopped cleaning, and rested his elbows on the counters.  
  
"Well, sure. Phibrizo, as you all know, is Hellmaster. He used to belong to the corporation that owned this building, and plus our boss idolizes him. So the screwball decided to name it Phibrizo's Pub."  
  
Jade laughed. "So, this restaurant has never even been touched by his feet?"  
  
"Nope." sighed the bartender. "But there are some rumors about his spirit haunting this Pub that graces his name, that I'm not sure of."  
  
Lina smiled. "Interesting. How did these people see him?"  
  
  
"They say he now looks like a deranged, torn puppet, walking around mumbling the meaning to kill and live. They say when Lina Inverse killed him, she summoned the Mother, and Mother killed Phibrizo. So maybe that's what he's muttering about."  
  
"Hmm..," said Lina, "You're very wise for a bartender."  
  
The bartender chuckled. " I like to observe. So, may I take your order?"  
  
Jade looked thrilled. "Yes! I'd like 3 orders of Fish and Chips, 2 Beers, and 5 side dishes of chicken wings!!!"  
  
The bartender was blown away. "Umm...Okay, and you , miss?"  
  
"I'll take everything on the left hand side of the menu! And 2 Beers, also." gleamed Lina.  
  
The bartender gulped. "O-Kay. Who's name shall I put on the bill?"  
  
  
"Mine."  
  
"And your name, miss?"  
  
  
"Lina Inverse."  
  
  
~*~  
  
The two walked out of the bar satisfied, with big grins on their faces.  
  
Lina burped. "There's nothing like a good meal after a long day's travel."  
  
Jade smiled. "You said it."  
  
"So...," said Jade, "When's your friend Xelloss coming?"  
  
Lina laughed. "Hopefully while we're not getting dressed. He has the tendency to do that. He says it's an accident but I know he's lying."  
  
Jade giggled. "Probably."  
  
~  
  
The two girls checked into the Inn, and headed for their room.  
Once they entered their room, they started to dress.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal," stated Lina, " While you're getting dressed, cover ALL important body parts. Xelloss will appear right in front of you, which is the most embarrassing thing."  
  
"Okay." agreed Jade.  
  
The girls started to undress, and of course, our beloved fruitcake decides to visit them.  
"Why, hello, ladies..." greeted Xelloss.   
  
"Hello!"   
Luckily for them, they had just gotten dressed.  
  
Xelloss winked. "So, Lina, have you made a new friend? Aren't you going to introduce me?"   
  
Lina smiled. "Oh, yeah. Jade, this is Xelloss, yes, the annoying mazoku. Xelloss, this is Jade."  
  
Xelloss kissed Jade's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Jade."  
  
Jade blushed.  
  
Lina smiled. "All right, now that we are all aquatinted, why don't we all have a chat on the bed?"  
  
Xelloss laughed. "Ohh...Kinky thinking, Lina. I'd love to have a threesome with two lovely ladies...."  
  
Lina bashed him upside the head. "It ain't gonna happen, Fruitcake."  
  
Xelloss pouted. "Not fair..."  
  
They all jumped on top of the bed (AN: Wheeeee!...Couldn't resist...)  
and started to chat.  
  
"So, Xelloss. Jade has this dilemma. She says she has no parents, and doesn't know what race she is of." stated Lina, as she grabbed a pillow.  
  
Xelloss got under the covers. "Well, let me ask you a question, Jade."  
  
Jade was resting under the covers as well. "Yeah, go on."  
  
"Are you good at using magic? And if so, what type?" questioned Xelloss.  
  
"Well, I'm not a good judge of myself, and I've never performed magic in front of people before. I have, but those people were criminals who didn't live to tell me if it was powerful. To answer your second question, I haven't got a clue. I just one day started using magic, of what sort I'm not sure. I've researched into it, but I've only found it to be neither white or black." explained Jade.  
  
  
Xelloss was intrigued by the explanation. He loved a good mystery, but something about this case seemed a bit disturbing to him.  
"Interesting. Tomorrow morning, would you mind performing one of your spells for us?"   
  
Jade nodded. "Of course."  
  
Lina yawned. "So, Xel. You want to join us tonight so you can see her?"  
  
Xelloss yawned as well. "Sure. Well, goodnight."  
  
  
After 15 minutes, Jade had fallen asleep under the covers with Xelloss and Lina.  
  
Lina whispered into the night. "Xelloss?"  
  
Xelloss's voice was heard in the dark. "Yes?"  
  
"What is she? Human, dragon, or monster?" asked Lina.  
  
"None."  
  



	3. The Dark hole grows deeper

Xelloss had laid wide awake the whole night, trying to figure out what this girl was. At first, he didn't think about it as much. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed that this girl was something to have concern over.  
  
If she was Mazoku, he and Zelas would've had track of her. If she were a Ryuzoku, he would've been able to smell her a mile away. She could be just a dysfunctional human, but the chances of that were slim. Mazoku could always tell a mortal from a immortal, but for these circumstances, Xelloss was as lost as ever.   
  
She could just be an illusion from one of the dark lords, but here she was, resting beside him, occasionally snuggling up against him. She was no illusion.   
  
In the early morning hours, Jade had awoken slightly, to find Xelloss lying beside her with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Xelloss?"  
  
He was pulled out of trance. "Yes?"  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" she mumbled. "You need your rest, you know."  
  
Xelloss chuckled. " Why, Mazoku don't need rest, my dear."  
  
Jade seemed unmoved. " I know that, but they do need rest from thinking. Everyone gets a headache now and then."  
  
Xelloss was surprised at this. ~Hmm..So this girl may be a psychic also...~  
He responded, "How did you know I was thinking?"  
  
Jade got up and rested her elbows on his chest while looking into his eyes. Sarcastically, she said, "Hmm...I don't know, what else would you be doing with your eyes wide open during the ungodly hours?"  
  
Xelloss sweatdropped. ~Scratch the psychic thought.~   
  
"Oh...How silly of me!" He exclaimed.   
  
And to think Lina slept through all of this.  
  
After a few minutes of idle silence, Jade fell into dreamland once again, and Xelloss returned to his previous track of thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Jade rustled in her sleep, and she awoke with the sun's warm rays caressing her face.  
  
She arose, and sat up on her bed. The normal morning confusion was evident in her eyes.  
  
She turned around to peer at Xelloss and Lina, and there was Xelloss, smiling at her even though his hair was messed up from resting.   
  
"So I guess you didn't take my advice." She stated.  
  
Xelloss's grin grew wider. "Actually, my dear, I did. A few minutes after you drifted of to sleep, I decided to follow your example."  
  
Jade looked confused. " I thought Mazoku couldn't sleep..."  
  
Xelloss chuckled. "No, no, silly girl. We can sleep like anyone. We just don't need it."  
  
"Oh."replied Jade.  
  
Xelloss got up from lying down, and sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced over at Lina.   
"I guess we'd better awaken sleeping beauty..."  
  
Jade giggled and made her way over to Lina. She nudged her shoulder a bit, and Lina's eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Not now, Gourry...It's still early in the morning..." she mumbled, and fell back asleep.  
  
Jade and Xelloss sat there with silly grins on their faces, then started cracking up. Now this woke Lina up.  
  
"What...Are you two laughing about? I guess I missed something..." Lina muttered.  
  
Jade gasped for air while trying to explain. "You *gasp* said in your sleep, like you were talking to Gourry...*gasp*...You said, 'Not now, Gourry...It's still early in the morning.'"  
  
Lina blushed deep red. "I-I..."  
  
"So I see you did get some action out of Gourry while you two were traveling alone!" laughed Xelloss.  
  
Lina got up and ran to the bathroom, which made the two crack up some more.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that morning...  
  
The three travelers attended breakfast at the downstairs restaurant of the Inn they were resting at.  
  
Xelloss was wearing his normal Mazoku priest fashion, and Lina was wearing her red sorceress's outfit with her black cape. Jade wore her usual, a green body suit which stopped short at the thigh with black boots that came up to the knee.   
  
The three were laughing and eating like old friends, Jade seemed to have that effect on people, perhaps.  
  
"So, I guess today's the day you show us your magic, Jade." Lina stated while forking another sausage.  
  
Jade squirmed in her seat. "Yeah. I'm excited but nervous. This magic might be the link I'm looking for to discover my race! Do you know how important that is to me? I don't even know what or who I am!"  
  
"Calm down, Jade." pleaded Xelloss. " So, how did you learn this magic you are going to show us?"  
  
Jade sat quietly for a moment. "Well...Not from any physical being, that's for sure."  
  
Lina and Xelloss looked at each other worriedly for a moment. Lina broke the uneasiness filling the room. " What do you mean?"  
  
Jade began. " Well, you see, I learned these spells in my dreams. I know it might sound strange, but every night I am visited by a woman in gold in my dreams. She looks very much like you, Lina."  
  
This startled Lina. "What do you know about this woman?"  
  
Jade smiled. "Other than that I despise her, she's mentioned you a couple times. She's very demanding, but a sucker for romance. She says that's what makes life."  
  
Lina now looked frightened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Now we've got some mega-weird situation on our hands. She's mentioned me a couple of times??? What did she say?!"  
  
Jade went deep into thought. "Well, she says that you've met her...Once, or twice I might say. Also, she knows you defeated Dark Star, Copy Rezo, and Phibrizo."  
  
Lina set down her fork.. "OK," Lina sighed, "That is not good."  
  
"She seems to know everything," Jade began, suddenly getting an empty look in her eyes. They got duller, and duller...duller still, " She tells me of everything but me. I ask, receive no reply. I cry, she laughs. I wake up, her taunting laugh echoes in my mind."  
  
Jade was just staring beyond them, beyond anything and everything.  
It was unnerving.  
  
"Jade," Xel said, startled, "Jade, are you OK?"  
  
"No." Jade stated, "I'm not."  
  
~*~  
  
They finally managed to move from their table at the restaurant, to a clearing, outside in the middle of a field.  
  
The breeze was calm and cool, rustling Jade's black, wavy hair into a beautiful disarray.  
  
There was a deep silence, except for the rustling of flowers and the tall grass in the field.  
  
"All right." said Lina. "Show us what you got."  
  
Lina and Xelloss backed up a considerable amount of spaces, giving Jade her room.  
They stood, waiting for a few moments, before Jade walked towards the middle of the field, crossed her arms, and started chanting.  
  
A burst of harsh winds came upon them the second Jade began chanting. Lina and Xel could only see her lips moving, all they could hear was the deafening wind.  
  
A silver aura started to appear rippling off of Jade, who was now levitating, head back, as if in a trance. Her lips were still moving.  
  
Lina and Xelloss held onto the ground for dear life, as if they would blow away any second, which they most likely would.  
  
Suddenly, Jade's body began to convulse violently, as if her last breath was edging near.  
She raised her arms, lifted her head, and started, what looked like, screaming the spell at the top of her lungs. The wind grew stronger.  
  
She formed a mass of pure, silver energy in her arms, and the sphere shot from her arms to one of the largest trees distanced away from the field.  
  
The tree started to dissapparate, slowly fading to a only a slight platinum glimmer.  
And soon, the tree was gone.  
  
Jade slumped to the ground, and started breathing heavily.  
  
The wind ceased it's roaring, returning to the calm breeze.  
  
Jade arose, fixed her hair, and started walking towards Xel and Lina, whose countenances were complete awe and disbelief.  
  
"W-What was that?!" Lina harshly whispered to Xelloss. "That was NOT black magic, white magic, or shaman magic. None of them. What the hell is going on here, Xelloss.  
  
Jade was approaching, with an uncertain look on her face.  
  
Xelloss was still shocked.  
  
  
"I wish I knew." 


End file.
